Not Like The Movies
by EllieCullen89
Summary: "What's that?" He said raising a brow at my ring finger. I smiled holding my hand near my heart and spoke "I'm getting married, to a faithful man, who is also the father of my son." I hope.
1. Chapter 1

**All belongs to Stephanie Meyer, just borrowing these kids for my own twisted fiction story. If violence/abuse, drugs, and Eating Disorders bother you… then you clicked on the wrong link. Go read some fluff and stare at rainbows or something.**

**PROLOGUE- Misery**

In the background, the soundtrack of the past year of my life was playing. As I sat there in the shower the scalding hot water turning cold, my baby boy, Ethan was crying his little heart out. I could hear the faint lullaby my mother sang to him, the same she sang to me when I was his age and in an instant he quieted down. I promised my mother, on more times than one that I would never grow up and be like her, no matter how much I looked up to the strong independent woman. But I broke that promise two years ago, when I conceived EJ.

I would hate to call him an accident or a mistake; because he is the current reason why what's left of my heart is still beating.

Ethan-Jason Noah Swan was born July 4, 2010 and that has to be the happiest day of my life. Although independence stopped for me that day I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. Okay, maybe a few minutes to sleep but I could live without it. I couldn't live without my EJ though. I'm so glad I have my mom my older brother and sister there to watch him while I go to school, and get my diploma to graduate high school this year. They truly don't know how much I appreciate it. I want to go to college, but my family has their own lives to live, and soon my brother and my sister-in-law will have another mouth to feed. I didn't want to be any more of a burden then I already was. My father is always working, and my mother works from home. In the six short months EJ has been here, my dad has only seen him six times; being a commercial airline pilot was hard work.

I was what you could call a single parent. Edward was in our life, but ever since EJ was born things have been rough for us. Constant fighting; I classified us as an on again off again couple. I didn't mind it, it was nice. When we first found out about EJ Edward thought it was my entire fault, he was angry for the first week or two, but he came begging and like a love sick fool i forgave him. Last I checked, the way this pregnancy thing works, it was as much his doing as it was mine. It was a vicious cycle we went through, and I just wasn't sure I wanted EJ to grow up around this. I didn't date, but Edward had a go-to-girl when we were off again. Natalie was her name, she WAS my best friend up until I found out she was Edward's go to girl.

I got up slowly turning the dial to off, and grabbed my towel. As if on cue, my tummy growled, and as if on cue my brain refused it. This was getting out of hand, and this needed to end soon. My sister-in-law was an ED therapist, it was helping; a lot. I literally had to force myself to eat as my body was being stubborn because it has gone literally a month or two without anything. I stopped counting after the third day. We have a bad fight, I stop eating completely, simple. My ED was mainly Edward's fault, but I can't blame it all on him; even though he didn't have a hard time calling our bundle of joy my fault.

**So how'd you like it? R&R please. You guys probably think I'm a scatter brained person who never finishes what they start, but that is not true. I will finish LDF first then JFF, and then this will start updating in a few weeks, just need some feedback, before I start posting and continue writing it. Like I said, this story is rated M for a reason. Not your usual Teen Momella story. Nope not at all.**

**Feedback is my drug of choice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All belongs to Stephanie Meyer, just borrowing these kids for my own twisted fiction story. If violence/abuse, drugs, and Eating Disorders bother you… then you clicked on the wrong link. Go read some fluff and stare at rainbows or something.**

**Beauty in Walking Away**

**BPOV**

800 calories, progress.

I had just put EJ down, because trust me writing with a baby in your arms hurts after a while. But, I loved watching the little smile that appeared on his adorable face as he dreamed happy dreams. I wish it was that easy. I was still basking in the happiness when my history teacher Ms. Alderman –who was also a young single mom-, sent in my letter of recommendation. I was keeping college some sort of a secret. I didn't want to get any hopes up, just to let them fall. As I finished the last of my essay my phone rang. Without taking a look I knew it was Edward, I took one look over at the sleeping EJ in his portable sleeper, and answered.

"Hello," I sighed. It was 11 o'clock at night; doesn't he have school to get ready for tomorrow? Taking a few deep breaths I packed my paper away. I really want to make peace with Edward, for the sake of EJ, but only time can tell. And from the looks of it, with Edward's full ride scholarship to FSU and his arrogant naïve attitude, making peace just might not happen. I was just another small town stereotype.

Pregnant; with the quarterback's kid. 2011 would be a great year, I mean EJ's almost one, and that thought almost made me breakout into tears.

"Bella, open the door." Not tonight, I shut off the lights and put EJ's bottle in the microwave. He is not coming in here and starting his crap. He can take it somewhere else.

"No." I stated firmly shutting the curtains. 5 more seconds until EJ's bottle is done and I can hang up.

4…"Bella! Open this door now," 1… and a bang on the door.

"Or what Edward? Remember your SON is sleeping," I whisper-yelled testing the bottle on my backhand. He's six months old but he's always six weeks to me. Perfect temperature. Ethan started to stir and the knocking continued. I swear if he doesn't stop...

If EJ wakes up from Edward's knocking, Edward is staying up with him, but I know he isn't. So, I did what any other sane teen mom would do. I set my baby's bottle down, picked EJ up and swung the front door open.

"Happy now?" I asked Edward putting the phone in my back pocket. "The doors wide open and so is your son's eyes. So here," I handed EJ to him "Your night!"

He stepped into the house turning on the front light. "Bella, I came here to talk to you. Well no, I talk you listen." He was smiling; this could be good bad or REALLY bad. I'm hoping for the first.

I led him to what was now my side of the house, ever since EJ. People need their sleep. No one was awake at the moment so I motioned for Edward to be quiet but he just shook his head and laughed silently. As I opened the door to my room I felt subconscious, it was a slight mess. Between EJ, work, and school I hadn't gotten a chance to clean it since…last week maybe?

"Can we talk on the patio?" I asked referring to the double French doors that led to a small Tuscan style balcony. I worried about that, especially when Ethan starts walking and opening things, he might-I stopped the thought. I didn't even want to imagine anything like that being possible. I shuddered and took Ethan from him.

"Sure," He ran a hand through his hair and I got distracted once again."Whatever makes you comfortable, but you might want to wash your face. Were you..?"

He noticed, great. Now he thinks I was crying over him again, which was not the case at all. I was crying over the situation we were all in. And what we can do to make EJ's future better. I got half way through my essay and started bawling my eyes out, I couldn't take any of this anymore. I took his advice and set EJ on the bed, running to the bathroom to quickly wash my face.

Edward knew about my eating habits, and so did almost anyone who took a glance at me. You didn't have to know me well to know the truth. There has been times were I was admitted to the hospital and Edward would realize what was going on and feel a bit of sympathy for me. But that hasn't happened in, two years. The last time I was admitted I found out I was pregnant, and that changed my view on things a bit. I didn't recognize myself at first, my makeup was ruined, hair and clothes a mess, and my collarbone prominent.

I hated it, I wanted a healthy amount of meat on my bones, and I wanted a healthy relationship with Edward. If I can have a healthy relationship I can have a healthy me.

What I saw touched my heart. Edward was singing to Ethan and Ethan was giggling his adorable little baby laugh. I smiled; I could definitely see us being a family one day. A happy normal one, but then again it'll all go back to Edward. Is he willing?

-NLTM-

One minute he was smiling, the next he was getting down on one knee. At first I thought he was just tying his shoe, but then I remembered he took his shoes off in front of my room.

Is he serious?

"I know, our relationship, from being little toddlers who crashed their parents book club meetings, to teenagers crashing at each other's house, and even now" He paused looking at EJ on the bed , chuckling. "Taking turns changing Ethan's diaper, hasn't been the best. But, I want to change that Isabella. You know we were meant for each other since we were stealing ladyfingers and sharing tea under your mother's table. I loved you then, I love you now, forever and always. Would you grant me with delightful honor of being mine, my wife, soul mate and best friend forever?" He said all in one breathe with the most serious look on his face. I couldn't take all of this in so I looked anywhere but his eyes at the moment. The sky, the railing, the bed. Anywhere but his face. How dare he pull the marriage card on me, just _months_ before graduation!

"I don't know what to say Edward," I began truthfully; I really didn't know what to say. Yes, no, maybe, over my dead body? This was too much too soon even though like he said; we knew each other since infancy.eithe

But was it right, to use that as an excuse to make a life changing decision like this? I mean yes, I would love to have a traditional family for Ethan but honestly I don't want Ethan to be _anything_ like his father. Even though they share very strong physical and maybe mental features, nothing else. I don't want him to think of woman as just an object to use to his advantage.

He gently grabbed my wrist pulling me flush against him. "Answer me, please Bella. You are my life now, and so is Ethan." He seethed in a pleading tone and I scanned his face for doubt. It was there but I forced myself to ignore it. I wanted to believe him, I needed to. For me and for more importantly Ethan. He could have what I didn't. When I took too long to answer he gripped my arm, twisting the skin and it burned. It felt like my arms were pushed up against a hot stove.

Yelping slightly, I swallowed the lump of sadness in my throat. It was almost like I was being forced into marriage, but I knew deep down, so very deep, that I wanted to and needed to do this.

Maybe marrying him will change his view and attitude. But, this would have to happen after college because I'm not sure how it would work if we end up going to different schools across the country. I deserved better than this I know that, but I took one look at my baby sleeping peacefully on my bed and knew the answer.

Struggling and fighting to break free of his vice grip on my wrists I stumbled back a bit, and started rubbing at the soon to be bruises on my wrist. I hope he goes to hell.

"If I do decide to go through with this, you have to promise me to change your demeanor and be more of a father to EJ." I proposed. If he was smart he would agree to it. And I –might- marry him.

He nodded stepping closer to me pinning me between him, the railing, and a 25 foot drop.

"Then," I swallowed hard regretting the decision I was about to make but knowing it was for the better rather than the worst. Or the worst rather than the best. "Yes, I will grant you the delightful honor of being yours, Edward."

**So how'd you like it? R&R please. You guys probably think I'm a scatter brained person who never finishes what they start, but that is not true. I will finish LDF first then JFF, and then this will start updating every few days or so, some short chapters. Just need some feedback, before I start posting more and continue writing it. Like I said, this story is rated M for a reason. Not your usual Teen Momella story. Nope not at all.**

**Do you really think Bella's reasoning was right? Why or why not? What would you have done? What do you think is going to happen next? So many different things you can write in that review, just keep up the great work. Also thanks to all the people who read, favorite, added me to alerts, and the ONE person who reviewed. It meant a lot to me.**

**Feedback is my drug of choice!**


	3. Chapter 3

I did say something about updating like every two-three days right? It's because this story is PRE-WRITTEN. I could post all chapters at once if I wanted, but I don't. No I do not! Plus, my best guy friend is keeping me really busy. I swear he's a girl constantly PMSing. Any-who enough of my ranting on the guy I love and hate at the SAME time, and onto Bella Edward and their perfect little family. Oh and here's a little poll:

This story was going to be originally named:

Teenage Dream

The not so secret life of an American Teenager

Make Me Happy

Imagine

Breakeven

So yeah anyways here's the same old warning I give y'all all the time:** All belongs to Stephanie Meyer, just borrowing these kids for my own twisted fiction story. If violence/abuse, drugs, and Eating Disorders bother you… then you clicked on the wrong link. Go read some fluff and stare at rainbows or something.**

As I stared at the dainty ring on my dainty finger it suddenly felt like a 30 pound weight. It was the middle of economics; I'm surprised I stayed up this long and managed to take notes. All the while Edward flashed me reassuring smiles. I forced a smile back, knowing that his smiles meant nothing anymore. I twisted and turned the ring on my left index finger when Mr. Henry called me out.

"Ms. Swan, an engagement ring is not something to toy with. Would you like me to take away the distraction?" He threatened raising a brow. I hated all the attention and hate I get for being a teen mom and still trying to focus on my other goals. People think I don't spend any time with my son and slack behind on my school work just to go out and party. Not me at all, Edward yes.

I slumped back down in my seat pulling the strings on my hoodie, mumbling a quick "No sir." The class erupted into a chorus of scoffs and giggles. I couldn't stand it, just a few more months and I will more than likely be accepted. That is of course if I get accepted to the school in the first place. For the rest of the class I drifted out into a zombie mode and stayed that way until the almighty bell rang.

"Bella, can I drop you off at work today?" I didn't even know Edward was behind me until he said that, and I dropped all my books.

He apologized quickly helping me pick up my books and stacked them into a neat pile, handing them to me. I smiled at his generosity but was still embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Sure. I mean as long as you watch Ethan today, I mean it is only fair. Especially, if you're planning to be in our lives forever."I noted walking slowly, giving a small smile to Alice, Edward's half sister.

Alice was a fragile feminine little thing with big arctic blue eyes and brown wavy hair with blonde highlights down to the middle of her back. She was the only one who understood what I was going through at the moment and even reprimanded Edward for me when I didn't have the guts or energy to. I honestly couldn't live without her.

"Yeah, I'll take Ethan. Alice," He nodded in acknowledgment. "So I'll see you after school." He hugged me quickly and ran to the locker room to change for football practice. Our relationship was confusing, yes. But I accepted it because things are the way they are for a reason right?

"Oh Izzy girl, How's Ethan doing?" Alice asked slowing her pace to match mine. She could visit him instead of asking, it's not like she like she's in another state or something. Alice also applied to the same colleges as me, because I didn't want to lose my support system completely. Yes, I would be taking EJ to college with me.

I sighed and pushed opened the door to the parking lot. The good part about being a senior was I did not have to stay on campus for lunch. Today I was in rare spirits, my relationship with Edward was getting better and I was happy about that. Alice opened the doors to her bright pink PT cruiser, and I internally scoffed. I thought her first car would be something more outlandish like Edwards, but it wasn't. I smiled at the Florida sun thinking that maybe EJ's first birthday will be on the beach. It would be nice.

As Alice rambled on about almost losing her most valuable card I completely blocked her out. I just wanted to get something to eat and fast. Edward would probably kill me-literally- if I didn't bring him anything back. "Alice?" I asked my frustration evident.

"Yes Izzy girl?" She smiled completely oblivious of what mood I'm in. I put one of my hands on her shoulder, turning her to face me as we stopped in front of the restaurant door. Allison Michelle Cullen was a complete and utter air head at times. When she lectured on and on about waiting for the _one_ I would feel bad for a second or two, but at the time Edward was the _one_ and still is, I think.

"Shut. Up." I said gritting my teeth to force a smile and swung open the door, getting on line. As I scanned the menu, something caught my eye. It couldn't be him could it? I tried to shake the feeling but I just couldn't take it. After ten long minutes and ordering our meals I marched myself over to the table. Her annoying hyena howl was driving me insane. Wanting to be indistinct about it I cleared my throat and pretended to be a waitress, not like they'd notice because they were too enveloped in each other.

"How may I help you two, today?" Apparently my Australian accent has faded over the years and they both saw right through my accent, their eyes shooting up to meet mine. At first Phil, didn't notice but quickly did a double take.

"It's not what it looks like baby girl."Right, like I haven't heard that line before. I scoffed and looked him dead in the eye. That sick jerk; wait until _they _hear about this. And he was supposed to pick me up after work today, and have some bonding time. I was actually excited to see him tonight, not anymore.

"Apparently, today's special is adultery with a side serving of teen bimbo!" I yelled slamming my hand down in front of him. This was not happening; I knew things were getting a bit suspicious.

Natalie just sat there mouth agape like a fish on land, and Phil couldn't get his words straight. I guess that's also the deal with his priorities. I told mom and dad to not divorce or 'separate' in their words, and THIS is what mom goes and picks up? A man who fools around with girls that are the same age as his girlfriend's daughter? Disgusting pig.

"What's that?" He said raising a brow at my ring finger. If I wasn't all worked up right now I would have blushed, but no I held my chin up high like the mature responsible adult everyone expected me to be. I smiled holding my hand near my heart and spoke.

"I'm getting married, to a **faithful** man, who is also the father of my son." _I hope._

Now both of their mouths were agape and I picked up his lemon water splashing it in his face turning to Natalie.

"Oh and I hope you used protection, I don't need any health risks because of you." That's when I heard Alice and a few surrounding on lookers erupt into applause. Before, my blush was too obvious I grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her out of the restaurant.

-NLTM-

I literally had to force myself away from Edward's arms as I broke our kiss before it got too out of hand. He pouted as I opened the car door, and I just laughed. He would be the death of me I swear. He wrapped his arms around me once more as I searched for the keys in my bag, and we were both clearly shocked as the front door swung open. I glared when I saw who it was.

"Phil, you obviously didn't get the hint at the restaurant earlier today." I spat, taking Ethan out of his hands. I didn't want my son around him. Natalie was my best-friend and even though she wasn't anymore I still didn't want her getting hurt by Phil, or any other guy for that matter.

As Edward took EJ from my arms so I could start dinner and he could change EJ's diaper, I smiled when the front door opened to reveal my very pregnant sister-in-law Rose, and my brother Emmett. Before Phil could walk out the door I called out to him.

"Oh, and either you're telling mom, or I will." He nodded and closed the door behind him. I hated the situation the family was currently in, and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"What's so funny, baby B?" Emmett asked opening the fridge to make Rose her much craved peanut butter and marshmallow fluff bagel and a bottle of orange juice. I shook my head at her latest craving and poked my tongue out at my brother.

"Oh nothing E-Bear, I'm just imagining the ways Edward can mess up changing his son's diaper." I shrugged and preheated the oven for the family recipe for lasagna. Being Italian meant lots of food, all the time. My mom wasn't the best or worst cook in the house, there was always Emmett.

My older sister Carlie lived with our father in Orlando and went to UCF. Emmett played football for Georgia and went to grad school at UM. So I would be the only one –if I get my acceptance letter- to go to college out of state. I would miss Florida and Edward because he already got his acceptance to FSU. I sighed and Rose laughed out loud when Edward held a naked EJ in front of my face.

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked innocently." I wasn't made for this whole poopy diaper changing thing." He shrugged and I took Ethan holding him away from my face so he didn't pee on me. Did I really have to do everything in this house? My mom was grocery shopping at the moment because we were out of cheese, but if she was here I would not have to do all this. Rosalie must have seen the expression on my face and came to EJ's room with me.

"How are things going with Edward?" She asked handing me the powder. I don't know how are they? You tell me, Rosalie.

I ignored her question and threw the dirty diaper in the trash. This was the part where she beats around the bush until she gets up the courage to ask me about the eating disorder.

"Okay look Bella. If that's what you want to do today then fine with me. Are you eating again?" She looked concerned as she slowly eased herself off the rocking chair, next to the changing table. "It's important you get some food in there, or else-"

That blew it for me.

"God damn it Rosalie! I know what the hell its doing and will eventually do to me, I'm not stupid!" I yelled at her. I know those pregnant lady hormones will eventually catch up to her and she'll start crying her eyes out. Before I could continue, and emotionally hurt her my mother opened the door and asked if everything was all right.

"Everything okay here ladies?" She asked looking pointedly at me. Why does everyone automatically assume it's my fault? Oh, because _it is._

"Oh no everything's fine be down in a second." I smiled back at her leaning with EJ on my hip. He was getting heavy, and I soon wouldn't be able to carry him all the time.

As I walked down the stairs, Rosalie following close behind, the smoke detector went off.

_Guys plus kitchen equals hell. _"EDWARD!" I growled at the top of my lungs, running down the rest of the stairs.

He held his hands up in surrender and Emmett opened the oven door mumbling profanities.

"What did you bozos do this time?" Groaning I pushed Edward away from the stove that was now oozing smoke, like blood out of an open cut. I put on an oven mitt, carefully putting it on the cooling rack.

"You told me to cover it, so I did"

"Yes smartass, when you take it _out_ and _cool_ it!" I slapped him upside the head. I hated when we had to order take out when a perfectly good homemade meal goes bad.

He rubbed his head as the pain set in, and that's when I realized what I just did. I knew I was going to have to pay for that later, much later. More than likely, when everyone was asleep. And the dark look that glazed over his eyes confirmed that, but he quickly hid it.

"Well, Baby B you could have been a teeny bit more specific." Emmett interjected my silent exchange with Edward.

Without removing my eyes from Edward's gaze I jabbed back at his comment.

Well, _you_ could have been a lot more specific when you said everything-"

"Will be okay" Edward whispered, finishing my sentence.

Four pairs of eyes looked awkwardly between us.

"Chinese ?" _Thanks mom._

**So how'd you like it? R&R please. You guys probably think I'm a scatter brained person who never finishes what they start, but that is not true. I will finish LDF and then JFF. Just need some feedback, before I start posting more and continue writing it. Like I said, this story is rated M for a reason. Not your usual Teen Momella story. Nope not at all.**

**Do you really think Bella's reaction was right? Why or why not? What would you have done? What do you think is going to happen next? So many different things you can write in that review, just keep up the great work. Also thanks to all the people who read, favorite, added me to alerts, and the ONE person who reviewed. It meant a lot to me.**

**Warning: Next chapter will have some abuse.**

**Feedback is my drug of choice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You should know the deal by now.**

**Not mine to own.**

_Crazy_

_Edward has been throwing things around the house for the past hour. His parents weren't home; EJ was with Rose and Emmett. It was just us; we were supposed to have a nice evening to ourselves. Our third anniversary. _

_Together_

_Three_

_Long_

_Abusive_

_Years_

_But no, instead he was also pinning me up against the wall and I refused to shed a tear. Instead I thought happy thought, and looked anywhere but his face. This wasn't healthy but neither was I so this, was perfect. So I gritted my teeth, and took what was destined for me. There's a reason for everything. I had to endure the abuse, and yelling, and shit because that's just how it's supposed to be._

"_You're mine Isabella and no one else's. Do you understand me?" He yelled. Okay, so I can't hug my best guy friend without him getting possessive and angry. I apparently didn't give him the answer he was looking for and he shoved me harder against the wall, a picture frame sliding down and shattering on my head. The glass shards scattered into a million little pieces that poked and prodded at my skin, giving me relief. Blood slowly trickling out the small hair like incisions. I wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment, maybe even dead. _

_He laughed darkly, liking me being powerless, effortless, and weak because of him. I wanted oh so badly to just upper cut him in the jaw, but I'd end up dead. It sounded tempting at first, but then I remembered my EJ._

"_Do you get it now Isabella, or do I have to hit you to get through your thick skull?" He spat continuing to laugh. I tried to stand up but he kicked me in the gut instead. My eyes landed on the ring for a split second as the wind was knocked out of me._

"_Yes Edward." I whispered meekly, I thought he didn't hear me so I repeated it over and over. Louder each time as I regained my breath._

"_Good. I don't need you whoring yourself around school, I hear enough rumors in the locker room." He stated firmly, helping me regain balance. Gee, thanks._

_It was then when he realized exactly what he did. "Bella, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Bi-fucking-polar, I swear._

_I nodded firmly looking in the small mirror that hung in the living room and smiled. I smiled because this was one of the few times I didn't have to force the blood out of me. Good, now if it was just that easy with food…._

I shot up sweating from the nightmarish flashback that has been playing in my head night after night since two weeks ago. There were some good memories form that night as well, why couldn't I remember them?

I sighed running a hand through my hair turning towards the door. I could've sworn I left it closed when I went to bed but my mom more than likely checked up on me.

Three days later…..

It was spring break and so far I spent most of my days outside, something I love. Apparently so did Ethan. He managed to get a very slight sun tan and if he didn't look like his father before, he's now the spitting image of him. I watched as Ethan played by the pool with the neighbors kids and I managed to relax and get a tan, too. I picked at the cucumber sandwiches that Angela, our neighbor and single mother of three made. Her husband Ben passed away overseas last year. I swear there isn't a day that goes by that she is thinking about him. I can only imagine how she feels.

"These are delicious Angie." I congratulated her finishing my half. Normally I would be concerned about my figure, but last night Edward changed my view on a lot of things. Like I said, when things are going good, I eat. And I'm happy.

Angie smiled and tilted her sunglasses down a bit to get a good look at me. "You're welcome Bella. You're always welcome here at the Webber household."Angela was barely thirty and had plenty of dreams for herself, but she fell in love with Ben and lived the infamous American Army Wife lifestyle. Now her husband was gone, and she was considering going into the workforce and pursue her dreams. If I were in her shoes, I'd follow my dreams; I am sure Ben would have supported that fully.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep after our very brief exchange about the new vampire movie; If it was overrated or not. Being the teenage girl I am, I was obviously against that, and eventually Ang gave up arguing with me.

Angela took the kids inside to wash up, and I stayed behind to clean up.

"Jesus fucking Christ Bella. You have a phone, I called five times. You could at least answer." Edward seethed as he opened the gate, walking across the lawn to me. Here we go again. I pretended to ignore him, busying myself with various towels, cups and plates.

"I-I I'm sorry, Edward. I was busy and checking my phone wasn't at the top if my priorities," I told him, turning to face him and nearly melting in my place. Today he looked extremely hot, with his swim trunks hanging dangerously low on his hips, his hair in a mess and his signature black Ray-Bans. I took a few calming breaths to keep my mind on the right track.

He simply shook his head. And spoke while he pulled out his phone. "Gather your stuff, and get my son. We're leaving."

Edward drove and I didn't know where we were going. I'm pretty sure this was kidnapping, but I'm his fiancée so anything goes. I opened my mouth as if to ask him and closed it again multiple times. Ethan was fast asleep in the back and I kept looking out the window, watching as the scenery got thinner and thinner. I chuckled at the simile.

_Like me._ I thought to myself.

"What's so funny?"

"Where are we going?"

He gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning ghostly white. "I asked first, you need to answer me, Bella."

I clamped my mouth shut and didn't say a word for the rest of the trip, and instead drifted to sleep. But as I fell asleep, I heard a faint velvety voice whisper.

"Far away from here, somewhere that's better for all of us."

**Charleston, SC**

"Bella, wake up. We're here." Edward shook me slightly laughing as I groaned and turned away from him.

"Ethan's even been up for two hours. You've slept for six."

Now that got me up.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I complained unbuckling my seatbelt, stretching before hopping out of the Jeep. Taking Ethan into my arms, I looked around and noticed that we weren't alone.

We were at Edward's cousin's house. I can't remember the last time I saw Jasper and Tanya. Their parents and Edward's Uncle and Aunt, Peter and Charlotte waved to us from the garden they were currently tending to. Charlotte brushed her hands off on her jeans and walked over to us. Tanya's car was in the driveway but Jasper's wasn't….

"Oh Bella" Charlotte greeted me with a hug, "it's so wonderful to see you and Ethan! Oh, look at him; he's grown up so fast." She chuckled, ruffling EJ's hair.

The sun was setting and I was starting to get hungry, my stomach growled and I knew that was a big mistake. "Dinner is all ready for y'all. I'll take Ethan while you eat and get some food in you. You must be starving.." She trailed off, taking EJ from me as she walked by over to her husband. I was too focused decoding what she meant by saying that, that I didn't notice Edward pull us into to house and carry our bags upstairs.

Peter and Charlotte lived on a nice Ranch in Charleston, it was nice. Not too outlandish but not quite simple.

I sat at the dinner table and picked at the great southern homemade meal in front of me, and jumped as I heard a faint voice from behind me. "I'm just like you."

**SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES. R&R PLEASE. LDF SHOULD BE UP SOON, FFN WAS ACTING LIKE A TOTAL BITCH THESE LAST FEW WEEKS.**

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!**

**LOVE YOU ALL !**

.


End file.
